Generally, an electronic toll collection system (ETC: Electronic Toll Collection System (trade name), also referred to as an “automatic toll collection system”) is installed in toll gates with a start controller, and the like disposed therein. In contrast, the introduction of a free flow type electronic toll collection system for carrying out nonstop toll collection on vehicles driving on the main line of an expressway has recently been researched (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Upon entering existing toll gates, a user must normally decelerate, temporarily stop a vehicle, or the like. However, with a free flow type electronic toll collection system, a user need not decelerate, temporarily stop, a vehicle, or the like but rather allow communication between an on-board device and roadside equipment mounted on the vehicle simply by passing under a gantry at normal driving speed. Thereby, the effect of relieving traffic congestion, and the like is expected, further enhancing the convenience of expressways.